Kanto High
by The Mau5
Summary: Gray, a new transfer into Kanto Highschool, a school for gifted pokemon trainers, on his first day he finds his class full of incredibly strong trainers. Can he fit into his new school, and hold his own during the school battles? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon, although I would be rich if I did.**

A boy with silver hair was walking through a hallway, looking around every corner, staring down at a piece of paper every few seconds, he had an uneasy look on his face as he stopped in front of a classroom door. Gulping he took a sigh and slid open the classroom door.

"Oh, you must be the new student." said a woman standing at the front of the class. Her dark hair flipping upwards as it reached her shoulders. Her clothing showed no sign of her being a teacher, her red tank top stopping above her belly-button. A black belt holding up her pure white skinny jeans. She glared at the timid boy, who was instantly intimidated by her demeanor.

The boy too a step forward into the classroom, giving the other students a look at his appearance. His silver hair spiked slightly, and protruded from underneath a black hat adorned with a white poke-ball logo. He wore a gray jacket and a black undershirt. His jeans were a dark shade of blue, that trailed underneath his gray sneakers. Nervously he walked into the front of the classroom, addressing the teacher who bluntly told him to introduce himself. With another gulp he turned towards the class, his bright red eyes a little wary of the situation. "H- Hello... my name is Gray. It's nice to meet all of you." he finished with a bow.

"Thank you for that, you may address me as Ms. Sabrina." replied the teacher motioning towards an empty seat next to a young boy wearing a white beanie. Understanding, Gray sat down in his seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank Arceus... now if I can just get through the day and go home, I'll be fine." he thought to himself, opening his notebook, taking notes on the lecture that the teacher was giving. The boy in the white beanie prodded Gray's side with a pencil, in an attempt to get his attention.

"Pssst! Pssst!" whispered the boy, as Gray tuned his head to face him. "Heya, the name's Ruby! Nice to meet ya!" he whispered with a grin.

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you too." whispered back Gray, still trying to keep his eye on the board.

"So you transferred in, where'd you come from?" replied Ruby, getting shushed by the girl sitting in front of him. "Relax Sapphire, I'm just meeting the new ki-" out of no where a piece of chalk hits him in between his eyes. The whole class erupted into a laughing fit as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ruby if you keep talking in class I'm going to have to send you out." replied the teacher, still writing on the board. "Now, who can tell me the importance of having a balanced team?" She turned around to see a few hands raised in the class, "Hmm... Red, how about you?"

Sighing the black haired boy stood up, his red hat resting on top of his head. Over his black shirt sat a red shirt with white sleeves. His dull red eyes looked rather bored as he began to speak, "The importance of a balanced team is to be able to handle all types of situations, if one Pokemon is weak against another type, it would be best to use a Pokemon you have that has an advantage over that type to avoid unnecessary harm." His words flowed effortlessly with an air of knowledge and confidence. He silently sat back down into his chair as the teacher nodded in agreement with his answer.

"I'd expect nothing less from the top trainer in the school." said Ms. Sabrina, writing more on the board. "Now... Gray" she said, turning around. The transfer hastily stood up, knocking his books over in the process. Turning bright red as they hit the floor.

"Y-yes ma'am?" said the boy, looking down at his desk, trying to hide his embarrassment. Across the room a few students were snickering, the loudest being a spiky haired boy, with deep green eyes and wearing a black polo.

"Green, shut it." said the teacher, giving the boy an icy glare, silencing him immediately. "Gray, what is the base function of a TM?"

"The base function of a TM is to teach a Pokemon a move it could not learn otherwise, however, some Pokemon are incompatible with certain TMs. This is because of a physical limitation or a type difference." replied Gray, still blushing with embarrassment. He sat down quietly and flipped his hood up, hiding his face. He picked up his books and rearranged them on his desk. The rest of the class he kept his head down, not even responding to Ruby's poking. Some time later the bell had rung for the end of the first half of the day. The students began opening their lunches, and eating together. With an invitation from Ruby, Gray walked to the roof of the school, being met by a group of people, Ruby being at the center.

"Heya man! Glad you could make it!" shouted Ruby with a wave. "Come on over, I'll introduce you!" Gray gave a slight smile, walking over to the group, he had sat down next to a girl with long brown hair, a large sunhat hat sat atop her head. "Alright, this is Sapphire, the girl who shushed me before I was so ruthlessly struck down by our teacher."

The brown haired girl gave a smile and a wave, a blue bandana covered her head, she wore a blue biker shirt and black spandex shorts. "Hi, I'm Sapphire!"

Ruby went around the circle introducing everyone in order, Diamond, Pearl, Blue, Black, and White. The trainers all responded in a friendly manner, each greeting Gray as they were named. The new trainer gave a big smile, "It's great to meet all of you! But, who's that?" he asked pointing over to Red, sitting in the corner next to a blond haired girl wearing a black shirt and black pants. On top of that she donned a brown sundress. Held onto her back by a string tied around her waist was a large wicker hat.

"Oh, that's Red, he doesn't talk to anyone other than her, and Green occasionally." Said Black, before being cut off by Blue

"Hey! He talks to me!" said Blue through puffed up cheeks.

"And Blue..." sighed Ruby, anyways, like Black was saying he barely talks. But don't let him fool you, he has the highest grades, and he's the strongest trainer at this school. The only one with six Pokemon.

"I still don't see what she sees in him." said Blue, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I think that's just cause you're jealous." laughed Diamond, pointing a chopstick at the blushing teen.

"I- I am not!" she shouted turning bright red. "I'm just curious... is all..."

"So Gray, see any girls you like yet?" said Ruby with a devilish smirk

"What? I.. uhh... urm..." he looked around nervously, bright red at the question. Ruby, Diamond, and Black fell over laughing.

"I... was... only... kidding!" said Ruby through fits of laughter. As soon as he was able to breath he sat up, still giggling. "You've only been here like 5 hours, I don't expect you to have your eyes on anyone."

"Haha, yeah... So, what's next?" asked Gray, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"For our class is battling." said Pear, adjusting her beanie, "We head out to the arena and have a few practice battles."

"That reminds me," said Black, "What Pokemon do you have?"

"Well right now, I just have Trailblazer, my Quillava." replied Gray, "I left my other team members at home."

"You have the same starter as Gold!" shouted White, speaking for the first time that lunch.

"Who's Gold?" asked Gray, tossing a pokeball up and down in his hand.

"He's in another class, he's probably the only person who can give Red a challenge, besides Green, but what other Pokemon do you have Gray?" asked Sapphire

"Oh, um, there's Trailblazer, Corkscrew, my Drilbur, Volt, my Jolteon, War, my Braviary, and Blades, my Gallade." he said, numbering the pokemon on his fingers.

"Wow, that's a pretty interesting team." said Ruby as the bell rang again, signaling the start of the 2nd half of the day. "Well, lets go, time for some battling."

"Alright!" shouted Black and Diamond, bolting down the stairs, racing each other towards the fields. The others followed suit, meeting Ms. Sabrina at the fields.

"Alright, today we're just going to do single's matches, to get Gray acclimated to school battles." said the teacher, holding a clip board "First up, Black and Yellow. One Pokemon each." The two trainers stepped into their respective boxes, each grabbing a Pokeball from their belts.

"Go, Pignite!" shouted Black, his fire Pokemon snorting out black smoke as it entered the arena.

"Go, Pikachu!" shouted Yellow, her Pokemon releasing small volts of electricity.

"Ready... Begin!" shouted Sabrina, waving her hand down, chopping the air, signaling the beginning of their match.

"Pikachu, start this off with quick attack!" shouted Yellow, her Pokemon running at blinding speeds.

"Pignite, smokescreen!" retaliated Black, his Pokemon covering the field with black smog, blinding the Pikachu. "Now, Flare Blitz!" he shouted, his pokemon covering itself with flames, colliding directly with Pikachu's side, sending it flying.

"Wow, that was a nice combo there." said Ruby, commenting on the state of the battle, giving Gray tips and hints as to what was going on

"Pikachu!" shouted Yellow, her Pikachu managing to stand up. "Are you okay?" Her Pokemon replied with a nod, "Alright, hit him with a thunderbolt!" The Pokemon jumped above the smoke, hitting the whole field with a massive jolt of electricity, clearing out the smoke, revealing an injured Pignite, managing to stand by pure will power.

"Pignite, finish this! Earthquake!" shouted Black, his Pokemon stomping the ground, cracking the ground underneath Pikachu, creating a pitfall, sending it to the bottom, knocking it unconscious.

"Match over!" shouted Sabrina "Winner, Black." Black walked over to Yellow who was returning Pikachu to its ball.

"That was a good match Yellow!" he said with a smile, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, it was." she replied, bending down, "You did good too Pignite!" she said, scratching behind the pig Pokemon's ear.

"Alright, next up!" Sabrina have a smirk as she called the names. "Green!" some girls gave a cheer as the class ladies man walked into the box. "Versus, Gray!" Gray's face went pale, as he slowly walked into the box, grabbing his Pokeball from his belt.

"Good luck klutz, you're gonna need it." said Green, tossing out his pokeball. "Go, Eevee!" His fox pokemon giving a cute yip as it was released from it's pokeball.

"G-Go, Trailblazer!" stammered Gray, tossing his pokeball out into the field, his Quillava shouting at the top of its lungs.

"Ready... Begin!" shouted Sabrina, signaling the beginning of the match.

**Whew, 1st chapter's out of the way! So let me know what you guys think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Green: I better not lose to the new kid!**

**Me: Who knows, you'll have to find out in the next chapter ;3**

**Green: -.-**


	2. Chapter 2: Some Ramen

Eevee and Quillava were in a heated staredown, each not budging an inch. "Match... Begin!" resounded the teacher, signaling the start of the match.

"Eevee start this match off with headbutt!" commanded Green, his Pokemon charging towards Quillava.

"Trailblazer, dodge and use ember!" retaliated Gray, his Quillava jumping over Eevee, spitting flaming hot shards at it, singeing the Pokemon's fur. "Follow it up with a tackle!" His Pokemon landed and swiftly took off in the direction of the weakened Eevee.

"Quick Eevee, dodge it and use another headbutt!" shouted Green, his fox Pokemon quickly evading the oncoming fire Pokemon, charging at it, slamming into its side, sending it to the edge of the arena.

"Trailblazer!" shouted Gray, his Pokemon painstakingly standing up "Can you go on?" His Pokemon responded with its name, the flames on its back coming to a peak. "Alright, let's go hit 'em with everything you've got! Flamethrower!" his Pokemon reared back letting out a stream of fire headed straight for Eevee.

"Eevee, evade!" shouted Green, a few seconds too late, the blast had reached Eevee, engulfing it in flames. "Eevee!" the flames dissipated, and Eevee was still standing, ready for more. "Alright Eevee! Finish this! Takedown!" he shouted, the Pokemon dashing straight for the Quillava, coming in full contact with it's rib cage, knocking it out cold.

"Match over! Winner, Green." shouted Sabrina, walking to the center of the field. Gray ran over to his unconscious Quillava, returning it to its ball, Green following suit for Eevee.

"You did good 'Blazer, get a rest." said Gray, holding the ball gently in his hand.

"Yeah, but not good enough, although I knew you were going to lose from the start, I'm just too good." sneered Green cockily. "Maybe one day when you're Pokemon isn't so weak you'll actually pose a challenge." Gray looked down in defeat, walking back over to Ruby and Black, who both patted him on the back, while Sapphire glared at him from afar. "Then again, I don't think you'll ever beat me, that was just my Eevee, you couldn't handle my Arcanine, or my even my Pidgeot for that matter. Hey, Blue, did you see that match? Piece of cake, right?" Blue walked over to Green, swinging her hand across his face, leaving a throbbing red hand print.

"I think you've made your point, Green. It's one thing being a sore loser, which I know you are, seeing as you haven't beaten neither Red nor I, but one thing no one likes is a sore winner. You ruined your victory with your bragging." scolded the trainer, getting in Green's face.

"B-Blue I... Was only j-joking!" stammered Green, trying to save face.

"Whatever, Green, you're pathetic." finished the Blue, walking away with a huff, leaving Green alone on the field.

"...I think that's enough battles for today, class is dismissed guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." said Sabrina, breaking the awkward silence that Blue had left Green in. The students began grabbing their belongings, leaving the school grounds in groups. "Oh, Gray, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, ma'am. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." said Gray, parting ways with Ruby, Diamond, and Black.

"We'll be waiting by the front gates, we'll show you around from there." said Ruby with a grin. "And don't worry about the battle, you'll do better on Wednesday!" he gave Gray a re-assuring thumbs up before turning back towards Black and Diamond.

"Gray," said Sabrina, looking down at the trainer. "I don't want you to let Green's words get to you, he's nothing special, any trainer can be beaten. You only had your Quillava with you today, right?" Gray nodded, releasing his Pokemon, which have a tired stretch and yawn. It climbed up Gray's leg and body, resting on his shoulder, curling up in a ball and going to sleep. "It's quite the cute one. Do you normally let it out of its pokeball?"

"Yeah, I put him in there because of school, but when schools out he's always on my shoulder." His Quillava gave another high pitched yawn, before going back to sleep.

"Alright, well, like I said, don't let his words get to you, you gave him much more of a challenge than he expected, so, naturally he was scared, and he reacted poorly." said the teacher with a smile. "So, excuse me for asking, but, what region are you from?"

"Almia, ma'am." replied Gray, taking a few steps back. "If you'll excuse me." he said with a bow, taking off for the gate.

"That boy sure has some potential." she said with a laugh. "Then again, everyone here does... that's why they're here."

"Oi! Gray! What took you so long?" said Ruby, with crossed arms.

"Jeez, whats with you? You're acting like he's late for a date." said Black with a laugh. "Come on Gray, we'll show you around campus."

"Eh? I was under the impression that this was the campus?" said Gray, "There's more?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll show you." replied Ruby, dragging Gray by the arm into the campus. "Since most of us come from far away regions, the leagues around the world decided to create this school like a city, having its own shopping strip and everything, the dorms are hotel rooms and everything is fancy!"

"E-Eh? Why go to all that trouble? Its just a school..." replied Gray, with his Quillava having migrated into his book bag.

"Because," said Black, taking off his hat to scratch his head. "If you're here, you're one of the top young trainers in the world. That's the only way to get in. I'm top in Unova, along with White. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are top in Hoenn. Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow are the best in Kanto, and Gold, Silver, and Crystal are tops in Johto. Let's not forget about Diamond and Pearl, they're the top two in Sinnoh. Which reminds me, where are you from?"

Gray shuffled his feet around for a few moments before mumbling "Almia..."

"Eh? Ruby leaned in closer to the embarrassed trainer, "I didn't catch that."

"I said I'm from Almia." he said louder, a hint of quiver in his voice.

"Almia, eh? That's pretty far away, almost as far as Hoenn!" shouted Ruby, putting Gray into a headlock "Whats there to be embarrassed about?"

"Well, think about it, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova are all heavily oriented on battling, so the strongest trainers come out of there... Almia is really an area for Rangers, its not exactly a Trainer powerhouse. I may be the top trainer there, but look at my best Pokemon, its not even fully evolved yet." replied Gray, taking his Quillava out of his bookbag, showing it to the others.

"That's just it! Look at it, you're not even fully evolved yet Trail!" shouted Ruby, scratching Quillava under his chin. You're still small and you put up a hell of a fight against Green's Eevee, I'm sure once you're fully grown, you'll be one fierce opponent!" The excited Quillava shouted its name with joy hopped back onto Gray's shoulder. "That goes for you too, Gray."

"E-Eh?" responded Gray, not quite catching the memo.

"Today was you're first day, don't get discouraged because of some prick. You've got a long way to go, I'm sure that soon enough you'll be one of the greatest to ever come out of Almia!" said Diamond, patting Gray on the back.

"I'm starving! Let's go get some ramen!" Shouted Ruby, taking the lead, chanting "Ramen!" as he marched. Gray stood still for a moment, letting the other three gain ground. "Oi! Gray, you coming or are you going to stand there like an idiot!?"

Gray's head popped up with a smile, "Yeah! Wait up!" he shouted, running towards the group. "Dear Mom and Dad, today wasn't that bad, I lost a battle, but gained some new friends, I think I'll be just fine here. Ruby, Diamond, and Black are nice guys, fun to hang around with, although Ruby and Black can be a bit eccentric sometimes, Diamond and I usually diffuse the situation. Then there's Sapphire, Yellow, and Pearl, those 3 girls are really nice they're pretty and fun to hang out with too. Then there's Blue... but I'll talk to you guys about her another time. I love you both, tell everyone back home I said "Hi!" and I'm doing alright. Love, your son, Gray. PS, I have a favor to ask, Dad..." Gray put his stylus down, tapping the "Send" button on his monitor, with a yawn he fell face first onto his bed, slipping into sleep.


End file.
